Take Me Away
by AllDayIDreamAboutFics
Summary: Ishizu and Kaiba are both held hostage at Domino Museum!.....will Kaiba save them both? Takes off at the musuem scene; sort of a spinoff. SetoXIshizu Review....Formerly 'It's All Mine' Ch. 3 new.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Oh, come now, Ishizu!" Seto Kaiba scoffed, his azurite eyes wide and scoffing. "You can't really believe in such a fool's notion!" 

They were at Domino Museum, and Kaiba crossed his long arms over his expensive purple suit. Ishizu Ishtar, head of Domino Museum, had called the Kaiba Mansion via videophone, which was a telephone with a screen, something very daring of her. She'd had said something about 'Egyptian God Cards,' that were more powerful than his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he'd immediately became interested. 

_But no. now she's spinning some yarn about myths and fairy tales,_ he thought, cold blue eyes taking survey of her quiet, meek form. 

"Seto Kaiba, I have shown you the truth. If you do not believe, you _are _a fool!" The softly spoken words had the hidden power of an incoming freight train,. She was a very mysterious girl, with many hidden secrets..... 

_ And also a fool,_ he thought cynically. _I can't believe she's a grown up---!_ "I bet you believe in the tooth fairy, too?" he mocked, standing with one hip cocked. 

Ishizu sighed, and tried one last time. "You saw it with your own eyes. Don't deny you didn't see the visions," she said quietly. "through the power of my Millenium Neckl--" 

"Don't bother, I'm not buying it," the CEO snapped, abruptly cutting her off. "Now, if you don't wish to discuss the 'God Cards,' I will take my leave." He started to turn. 

Ishizu then calmly took out a blue card out of the folds of her long white dress, and it's glint caught his eye and Kaiba stopped. "This is one of them, Obelisk the Tormentor," she explained, holding it so he could see; the muscled, blue monster was clearly visible. "Take it." 

He did so, slowly, as if he expected her to dangle it in front of him. She didn't; their fingers briefly touched. "No one just hands a powerful card to me just like that," he said slowly, reverently, then a nasty grin touched his handsome features, baring crystal white teeth, eyes swiveling up at her. "You are v_ery_ wrong..... if you expect this back." 

"You WILL give it back, Seto Kaiba." Ishizu's face turned cold as his. "I have forseen it." He just laughed and stuffed it in his maroon coat, already picturing defeating, his number one rival, Yugi Motou, in a crushing defeat. Ishizu's calm face studied him. _He is so ruthless,_ she thought. _Even more so than my brother, Marik……perhaps I have made a mistake….. _

But her Millenium Necklace had shown her giving the card to him. She must follow it. Taking him out of his daydream, she concluded, "In return, you are to hold your Battle City Tourna---" 

A crash from upstairs resounded in the quiet museum. Ishizu's blood went cold and her stomach lurched. _That could mean only one thing----_

Kabia heard it too, but eager to get back to his dark, cold mansion and contemplate strategies of victory, he turned away, saying, "Now, all I need is the other two God Cards...and I will get them …..by any means! Got that?" 

"Seto, watch out!" she said sternly, as the Necklace at her throat glowed and two men came crashing in through the windows. Glass flew and Kaiba instinctively ducked the dangerous shards, putting one arm up to block his face. he was unhurt, but enraged. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, brushing glass splinters off his expensive suit. The two men held automatic rifles, which they hoisted to their shoulders, and pointed straight at them. Ishizu's expression didn't flicker, but there was pure fury in her voice. 

"How dare you ruin my museum!" 

One of the black robed men, face covered in ugly tattoos and nose rings, pointed the nozzle of the gun at her throat. "_Sis. Ter_**."** he said in a robotic voice, Millenium Symbol glowing on his forehead, "_Give me my God Card, so I may rule the world_!" 

Meanwhile, Kaiba quickly took assessment of the situation and fumbled in his pocket for his weapon, a 22. silver revolver, while he edged towards the stairway, thinking fast. _They must mean the card Ishizu just handed to me!_ he thought. _Well, they're not getting it! It's mine!_ "_Do. Not. Move," _said the second guy, swinging his rifle at him. The gunman looked barely eighteen. Kaiba stared hard into the man's bloodshot, unfocused eyes. _This guy's looks too drunk or high to point straight!_ He figured. Still, the risk of being shot to death wasn't very tempting, either. _Best to play it safe, now that I own one of the most valuable cards in Duel Monsters.... _

"I have hidden it in a safe place, which you will never find, Marik," Ishizu was saying, hoping for distraction, to let Kaiba get out safely._ If Marik got his hands on all three, it would mean disaster!_ Her Necklace couldn't predict his sudden ambush; since the powers were limited to only non-Millenium Item holders. _And Marik had the Millenium Rod....._ Kaiba understood she was trying to help him escape, but Marik wasn't fooled. 

"I will search this little 'sanctuary' of yours, Ishizu," Marik declared through his mind slave, "Until I find it!" With that, more robed men started pouring in, to shut the place into lockdown, "And until I do, you two will be my hostages!" he laughed, maniacally, as they exchanged glances which were full of anxiety..... 

TBC?

* * *

A/n: Short, I know but you get the general idea...right?….. review if you want me to continue with this……. 


	2. Hope?

A/n: Yay, some reviews. This is my first Ishizu fic, so if she's too ooc, tell me. 

Disclaimer. AllDay never owns Yu-gi-oh ™ 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kaiba shouted, busily trying to think of escape. But they were in the basement….. 

Through the eyes of his mind slave, Marik studied the tall CEO. _Where have I seen him before?_ He muttered, safely hiding far away, back in his lair. 

Sensitive Ishizu answered, "He is the high preist of Ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago." Kaiba rolled his eyes, impatient. "The _original _holder of the Millenium Rod, brother!" she threatened, lifting a finger at the mind slave Marik was speaking through. 

"Ah, that's it," Marik agreed, nodding unconcernedly, storing that bit of information in his mind. He saw Kaiba roll his eyes again. 

"Enough! I have nothing to do with this---this family squabble," Kaiba told the mind slave, "So I'll be on my way!" Turning grandly, he headed for the stairway leading up to the first floor. Immediately, several nozzles were pointed his way. 

"I don't think so," Marik said silkily, stroking his Millenium Item, smug. Rare Hunters continued to pile in, shutting the shattered window with a wall of plaster, trapping the two hostages inside. 

"Brother, let him go! He is right; he has nothing to do with us!" Ishizu demanded, taking a step. 

"You always weer a bad liar. Why else would Kaiba be here; he obviously does not believe in your 'fairy tales'…….unless you were giving Obelisk the Tormentor to him?!" The Millenium Rod glowed. "_Seize_ him, my minions!" Hands and arm grabbed at Seto Kaiba. Struggling, cursing, he tried to shake them off, but there were too many. His long, powerful arms were pinned back, and his long maroon-purplish coat was opened before her eyes and torn off. 

"There's. Nothing. In. His. Coat. Master. Marik," said a Rare Hunter, after he checked all the pockets. 

Ishizu shot Kaiba a sideways glance. She'd seen him stuff it in his coat. _Where was it?_

Kaiba smirked. _If they expected to get my most powerful card that way, they're sadly mistaken! _

"Search him," Marik ordered, and again Kaiba struggled, but again, nothing was found. Marik turned his attention back to Ishizu. "Where did you hide it, Ishizu? I am the rightful owner!" 

Figuring Kaiba must've put it in a safe place for now, she answered, "I will never give it to you. And…..as you can see, he doesn't have it either. so let him go, brother." 

"No." Tired of her games, he threatened, "I will tear this place apart until I find it! and you know I will." The mind slave, done talking, dropped to the floor like a sack of beans while the rest sontinued to search. 

Kaiba blinked, putting his coat back on. Seeing him staring at the collapsed man lying faceflat, Ishizu explained without turning, "That is not my brother." 

"I figured that," he said sarcastically, eyeing the guns turned to him. "Not much of a family .....resembelance....." _About fifteen....._. _I have no idea who her brother is, but I have to get out. Sooner would be better_. He fingered the card; he'd hid it in a secret compartment of his coat. 

The gunmen were watching him closely, clearly wary. Hoping to distract them, Kaiba went on, "He doesn't look anything like you." She gave him a strangely calm stare, that looked out of place in such a situation. "If he isn't, then where is he?" 

With a sigh, Ishizu moved to a space, and pressed a secret button with her foot. "He is in hiding." 

"Humph. It would figure he would be a coward." 

Ignoring him in the meantime---he was safe, as long as he didn't try anything foolish--she stared up at the tablet, the one with the pharaoh and priest battling. The hieroglyphics were not completely deciphered yet, but their was mention of her and her brother in the ancient times. She was a high priestess, like Seto; the pharaoh had six priests, each one held a Millenium Item, and wielded it's power. She had yet to harness the powers of her Necklace, ever since she'd been forced too young to wear it. it was when Marik was overtaken by his darkness and fled in search of the three Egyptian God Cards; the most powerful in all of duel monsters. They had been buried by Pegasus, only she'd known their location. But somebody spoke, and Marik plundered them from their secret location. 

She managed to save one, Obelisk the Tormentor, which she had just given to Kaiba. She could see he was just dying to flee and run off with it forever. His shrewd cobalt eyes scanned for an escape, but there was none. _Unless……_

But how was she to make him follow her directions? I_ suppose it's only right to let him have it…..I will track him down later, if I have to._ If it, doesn't work, the police would be here. They won't do much good, but at least what's happened here will be known. 

Kaiba could hear sirens outside and guessed Ishizu had contacted them. _Very smart….._he thought, his fingers flexing anxiously. _Just what we need, police officers to push her insane brother over the edge and murder us both,_ he thought, angry he had been dragged into a 'family feud' between two sibling psychos. Even though his first impression of Ishizu was that she was very beautiful, and soft spoken, reserved, like a woman should be; he sensed she knew her place. He'd immediately was attracted. 

But she turns out to be just as psycho as her brother, he thought, moodily sliding to the floor. Seemingly innocently. But really he was trying to get the gunmen to drop their guard, so he could throw a container in his pocket, filled with a kind of smokescreen, and while they were coughing, make his getaway. 

He saw Ishizu trying to get his attention, she was sitting on the floor against the same wall. She widened her large, dark blue cat shaped eyes and jerked her head behind her right. _Secret exit_…..she mouthed. 

_Where?_ he mouthed back immdiately, concluding she was sincere about letting him escape. She seemed sincere about not letting Marik get his card.. 

She jerked her head, a barely noticeable gesture, behind her again. Kaiba could see an outline of a doorway on the seemingly plain wall behind the large tablet. Their eyes met, and he nodded slightly, accepting her proposal of escape. 

Ishizu put her hand by her side on the floor, just as the collapsed Rare Hunter, who'd been lying faceflat on the ground, rose up--seemingly in mid air---and said: "I don't think so, sister." A bullet shot out; one of the men held a smoking gun afterwards. Only centimeters away from where her thigh and delicate fingers were, an equally smoking bullet-hole lay, leaving a charred black spot. Ishizu froze, her mouth gaping wide open, and she was still. 

The control panel for opening the secret door was shot…..broken….. 

"Neither of you is leaving, alive or dead," cackled Marik. 

%%%%% 

Outside, policemen gathered around the tall, statesque carved building, pistols drawn in the stone steps. Two hours had passed and they didn't know if the hostages were dead or alive. The leader refused to negotiate. 

Having seen the afternoon news, Yugi and crew arrived in front of the police. They all knew Ishizu, and of course, all knew the infamous Kaiba, and were worried. Especially Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, a short kid with wild black hair that always seemed to be all over the place. His little round eyes filled with tears. 

"My brother!" he wailed. "Big brother!" Yugi and the others tried to comfort him.  
  
%%%%%

Inside, even though Kaiba was in the stuffy, closed basement, he heard his brother's cries and sat up straighter. Ishizu heard it too. "Mokuba!" he yelled, struggling with his bonds. They had tied him up after he tried to escape, but not Ishizu. She wouldn't have left, anyway, Marik knew. 

"Do not worry, he will be fine," she said. 

"Yes, no thanks to you," he spat, finding a file in his sleeve at last. Silently, he began to erode away the cords at his wrists. 

Ishizu saw how furious and irritable he was becoming, and she could well understand. She had watched stone-faced as the Rare Hunters upturned display cases, not using caution against the priceless artifacts. Again she tried to tell Marik that it wasn't in the museum, but he didn't believe her. He had always believed she was constantly against him, and was jealous of his 'power.' 

"Marik, stop this foolishness. That power rightfully belongs to the pharaoh, and you know it. Let destiny be as it falls." 

"I have already tried that, and I'm sick of it," he snapped. "Time for me to make my own destiny!" But he was thinking: _I HAD forgotten about the high priest…..it was true he was the original owner of my Millenium Rod……but it seems the present day Kaiba doesn't believe in the ancient scriptures……interesting…… _

_Very stupid of him……_

TBC

* * *

A/n: I like how Kaiba never believes in his past……so stubborn. :D Next: A second attempt! Anyway, Review. I know I haven't put in too much romance in this chap., but next one, there'll be more. :) 


	3. End This

A/n: Hmm. I didn't update in a while! Gomen! (bows humbly)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own YGO. At all.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ishizu sat quietly on the chair, watching as her brother's men scurried about. They had given up, not finding anything. Well, nearly. Now, it was a standoff between them and the hostages.

He'll go away once he doesn't find anything, she thought. _But then…..he'll figure out that Seto has outsmarted him and be after him……still, it is a chance we have to take. I have no choice._

Marik, she said through her Millenium Necklace. _Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to hide the only God Card you haven't plundered right beside me in the museum?_

No, but then again……I don't really know you, do I? Came the scathing response_. And vice versa_. She sighed.

That is your fault, not mine. Without preamble, you took Odion----

---He came willingly, 'sister'!

Oh? She said mildly, with a twinge of sarcasm_. It didn't seem so. I know him well. And I know he would not do this willingly…._

….

As you.

Yes, well, you must not know me as well as you thought! I am so sick of your self righteousness. Cease talking to me. The link was cut off.

…Apparently not. Though Ishizu wasn't really that much surprised. Not many things did. She felt that over the years she had been jaded to a certain numbness, in her heart. Of course, she'd always been reserved, even as a little girl. Right now, though, the only person she felt sorry for was Odion.

And Kaiba…..still working in his binds. The men hadn't tied her up, and she hoped it was because out of respect for…….being the elder sibling, she supposed. They had been stuck in the museum for nearly three hours.

"How fare you, Ishizu?" a deep voice startled her; She turned and saw a tall, muscular figure in a dark, slithery cape.

"Odion!" The man lifted his hood, revealing a deeply tattooed face. "What are you---" she stopped herself.

Kaiba watched from the corner shrewdly. She had called the giant "Odion". …. He wanted to find out which of these thugs was Marik, so he could destroy their leader, once and for all. Probably not, they don't look any alike…..not really……no, they're not.

"Are you hungry?" Odion's light green eyes surveyed her worriedly. I haven't seen him since Marik abducted him….there's so many questions I have to ask him…. she shook her head to his question. "Good…." They both knew there was no way to get food anyway.

"Odion...why have you gone with my brother? Why didn't you stay in Egypt?" she whispered, knowing it was risky, but taking the chance anyway_. If I am to die, I must know!_

He didn't answer and avoided her eyes. "Please, do not let me explain……all I will say is that...I owe it."

_'Owe'?_ Ishizu thought fast. "On second thought, I would like to dine."

He bowed deeply and brief. "Yes…..I will bring you some soon."

I don't think so Odion!

Please master, Ms. Ishizu has been here for three hours….she must keep up her strength.

Very well…… but don't linger! Marik thought, _Hmmm, I should send her away…..it's obvious she won't tell me the location of my card. And Kaiba…he's a sneaky soul. He must have it or at least, know where it is and is hiding it from me…..a decision he will later regret._

Watching Odion trudge away, Ishizu felt a kind of sickness in her heart. _How could our family be divided in this way?_ Meanwhile, Kaiba said sarcastically, "Lovely family. Is he psychopathic, as well?"

The golden necklace at her tan throat flashed in anger. "Do Not disrespect my family, Kaiba." Her voice wavered with anger, dark blue eyes blazing at him. "I will not have it!"

"Oh, sorry," His voice dripped with mockery. "I suppose taking innocent bystanders at gunpoint is just a hobby of everyone's.." He saw her fist clench. "I see I have hit a nerve."

"You know nothing. Absolutely nothing." She declared, turning away to study the engraved wall.

I know that it is a sensitive issue with her, Kaiba thought to himself smugly_. As with her insane brother, as well…._ He stored the bit of information away for later, finally feeling his wrists released. With her back turned and only one of those hooded freaks in the room at the present, it would be easy to make his getaway…

Fixing his eyes on the open target of the door, Kaiba stood up slowly, all senses alert and ready. No guns pointed at him at present. _Those goons will regret ever taking mine from me!_ Everything was still, silent. Too silent. He felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up, prickling. _Something's wrong….but I have no choice_. Either take this chance now, or never…..

He started to sidle away, then was about break into a run, when he heard a soft sniffle. It was so light that he told himself it was only his imagination, or a trick, and then his eye fell on her, with her back turned from him, still facing the wall. There was the Egyptian engraving, but she wasn't looking at it. _Oh great….._

"Come on," he hissed softly, still edging towards the open doorway. _….I knew it was too easy….damn conscience.Well, my offer only stand once._

"I must stay….." She said stubborn, stil; facing the engraving. As if she were giving him permission. _Idiotic female_. _Always loyal to a psycho, til the end, I see_. Still, he paused, glaring daggers at her slender frame, in indecision_. Her brother will kill her happily, and still she sticks by his side. Fool_.

But still he didn't move.

The big hulking figure from before came in, bearing a plate of food. Like if this were a restaurant, he thought sarcastically, crossing his arms and watching giant of a man touch her on the shoulder. It was in a familiar, caring way, so ironic, given the situation they were in.

"Thank you, Odion," Ishizu said softly, while the man bowed and walked away with a flourish of his cape. "Do you wish to eat, Kaiba?" she said, still not looking at him.

As if she knew I wouldn't run away. The arrogance, especially from a female, irked him. "Excuse me for not having an appetite right now, he said with sneer, coming back into the middle of the room. Those Rare Hunters have returned anyway.

"Why didn't you just leave?" she said in her soft voice, looking sideways up at him. "You had the chance…..but ---"

"My foot was asleep." Something about her made him feel irrational and short tempered. And that was all the explanation.

Even though she was not hungry, Ishizu ate anyway, without tasting, looking away from his scowling, sulky expression. He should have gone. The God Card would have left with him._ I really did mean it….._

Didn't I? Of course. I can handle this by myself.

"Seto, there is no one watching right now. Go." She gestured towards the door.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that. I'll leave, right into a trap by you and your brother."

She held his eye. "Do you really believe I would do that to you?"

"_I_ wouldn't know. All psychos are alike."

Giving up for the moment, she wandered away. _He was the most infuriating man…..it makes me grateful that all men aren't like him. Well, I won't---_

Sister. I know where it is.

The mental message stopped her cold. Meanwhile Kaiba saw her freeze, and wondered what was going on now…..how irritating not to know what is going on….

I am going to scan your little friend's mind……

"What friend? I have none!" This she said aloud, startling everyone in the room to look over, even the CEO..

Heh heh heh…..ah. I see. _Search him again, my loyal hunters!_

One of the hooded freaks that was slumped in heap on the floor suddenly got up, zombie-like, and put it's slithery fingers in a hidden pocket of the coat. The shining blue card took to the light like a flash. "What---! Thieves!" Kaiba exclaimed, equally blue eyes widening, and then narrowing just as quickly. "That is mine!" _How did they know?_

"Ah, the famed Obelisk," Marik through Rare Hunter sighed reverently, twisting it around in his fingers. "I will seeing you around……bowing to my feet, Kaiba!" His cackles echoed around the walls.

Ishizu stood stock still, helpless of what to do as the hooded Rare Hunter turned away. Kaiba was less statue like. "I will duel you for it, Marik! One on one. Winner takes it."

The Rare Hunter paused in mid step. Seemingly, he thought it over. "I'm afraid that would be a waste of my time, Kaiba," he sneered condescendingly, then kept on.

"Are you afraid to lose?!"

"Lose my time is more like it," was the answer. I have to convince him to duel me for it! Kaiba thought, fuming. But there was nothing he could think of, short of tackling the guy to the ground. He crouched, preparing himself to do just that as a last measure, but that there was a loud call of "Freeze! Police!" from outside, with about a hundred squad cars and guns pointed at them.

Hmmm, thought Marik. Foolish police kept the place surrounded; I can't have my Rare Hunter come to me with the card in hand without him getting shot down. The said Rare Hunter just stood there, the grabbed the CEO roughly and pulled him back inside.

_……It is too bad you cannot teleport items with your Rod, brother,_ Ishizu said through the Items' link with a certain satisfaction.

.......I will find a way, sister. Even if I have to go over there and collect it myself!

How will you do that? There must be a hundred policemen…. Suddenly her face turned into stone.

Look right outside…..came the hiss, and she slowly brought her focus to the small, square window. One by one, the police were dropping to their knees, right before landing face flat, mumbling, "_Yess…Master…..";_ Millenium Symbols glowing on their foreheads.

Stop; what do you expect to do?! End this!

In time.......you'll see…..came the smug reply. Ishizu didn't want to guess. I must work fast, she thought_. His power does take time, but for now……_

….The card is in his hands…..

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! See ya! Next: An accident back in time? Review this chapter, plzes.


End file.
